


A Study in Pink, Techienician Style

by Anonymous_Me



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Budding Relationship, M/M, Matt is not Kylo Ren in disguise, Pink...lots of pink, Sex, Techienician
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8045038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Me/pseuds/Anonymous_Me
Summary: Matt is a big man who likes pink.





	A Study in Pink, Techienician Style

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AtlinMerrick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlinMerrick/gifts).



> This is me, flexing my writing muscles after a bit of a hiatus and a bit of an identity change. This persona has been made possible by the wonderful, inspirational AtlinMerrick.
> 
> This first, tentative dip back into the fanfic pool is for her...
> 
> Thank you.

Matt’s favorite color is pink. You wouldn’t think it to look at him – he’s big, over two meters tall and broad of shoulder (and just about everything else), but yes. Pink. That’s the color for Matt.

And it’s all because of Techie. 

Pale, skinny, ginger Techie. Techie was tall like Matt, over two meters, but where Matt was broad, Techie was slim and slender. Lithe.

It had started in line while they were queuing up for a meal in the cafeteria. Techie was jostled by someone behind him and bumped his tray into Matt’s, which was on the counter in front him. Techie cringed and was sure that he was going to be shouted at, but Matt simply looked at him and said, “It’s fine.” 

Techie’s blue mech eyes went wide and then it happened. Techie smiled at Matt. A sheepish little smile that made his full, petal-pink lips curve up slightly at he corners. A little shrug, a dipped chin and a whispered, “Alright, sure, Sorry.” 

Matt was done; he wanted to see more of Techie’s pallet of pinks.

Matt endeavored at every opportunity to make Techie smile. He did so by standing aside in the food line to let Techie have first choice at the fruit that had been brought on board from the planet they were currently orbiting or letting him have the last of the decadent pastries that were piled high with whipped cream. 

It moved on from smiling at each other in the food line to saying hello in the corridors and then a new tint was revealed. The blush that turned the tips of Techie’s ears a translucent pink was Matt’s new favorite.

After weeks of “hellos” Matt worked up his nerve and asked, “Have dinner with me, somewhere, _anywhere_ but the cafeteria”. Techie agreed. Now there was the pink of Techie’s tongue as it would dart out of his mouth to lick a drop of water or a crumb from the corner of his mouth. Techie was teasing Matt without even knowing he was doing it. That pink tongue, poking out from between those pink lips was very pretty and very tempting. So Matt became bold. He gathered up some of syrup from their dessert with his finger and offered it to Techie. Techie blushed rosy pink, took Matt by the wrist and drew the syrup-dripping digit into his mouth and _suckled_. The rosy pink blush on Techie’s cheeks went well with the blush on his own.

Dinners moved on to walks through the arboretum and observation decks. Matt was becoming very skilled at getting Techie to smile and blush. 

Once, when they had the chance to visit a beach planet-side, Matt found another pink, one he didn’t like. This one was painful, leaning toward a shade of angry purple. Techie got sunburned. Back on board the _Accord_ , Matt procured some soothing bacta-infused pads to spread over Techie’s tender back. The florid pink had cooled down to Techie’s normal shade of paleness in no time. 

“Thank you Mattie, that feels so much better.” Techie lifted his hand and Matt took it, kissing the smooth pink skin of his palm. “You take such good care of me.”

“I try, love. I try.” Matt kissed Techie, “I want to try, always.”

Matt and Techie became lovers that night. They went slow, discovering each other bit by bit. Finding out who liked what where, and when and how.

A world of pinks that Matt had never imagined unveiled themselves.

The pink of Techie’s nipples was a close match to that of his lips. The lover’s blush that crept up Techie’s chest when he came was high on Matt’s ever-growing list.

Some of the pinks were accidental – Matt bit Techie’s shoulder once when Techie was sitting in his lap, riding his cock. Matt was only trying to hold Techie closer and slow him down a bit. The look of worry on Matt’s face at the indented pink semi-circles made Techie giggle and say “Oh, my Mattie, its alright. If I didn’t like it I would have said so.” Techie’s throat went pink with embarrassment. “Well, I will have to bite the other side, so you have a matched pair.” Techie went back to his rocking and Matt went back to his biting. Soon both men were falling apart and coming together.

Matt wrote pink trails onto the skin of Techie’s back with his nails one night while his cock was in Techie’s pink, wet mouth. “Is that alright?”

Techie pulled off, looked at Matt and said, “Of course. What did you write?” and went back to flicking his wicked pink tongue around the crown of Matt’s cock.

“Yes. _Oohh_ , I wrote _yeees_ ,” Matt groaned and burst in Techie’s mouth.

Matt discovered that the private pinks were his most favorite ones of all. 

For instance, the dusky, dark pink of Techie’s penis fascinated Matt. It was so different from the rest of his pale skin that Matt kept going back to it for more. 

The furled, secret pink pucker of Techie’s asshole as it fluttered and clasped around the intrusion of Matt’s fingers or tongue. Having it stretched tight around Matt’s cock as he slid into that intimate warmth. That pink? That was Matt’s.

Alone.


End file.
